Fandom Follies
by AnonyMiss731
Summary: [Disclaimer:I own nothing]Danny has a discussion on the ways of the fandom with Harry Potter and Robin Teen Titans. Crossover parody. Rated M. More info inside. R&R.


Warnings & Author's Notes: . I own Pinky, while all other characters used are owned by their creators. I'm just playing around with them for my own twisted purposes. I promise I won't damage them...much. Also, in this fic, there are jokes on such things as Cross-generation slash, normal slash, bestiality, sadistic tendencies, and contains foul language and other things that aren't child friendly. I repeat this is a parody. I'm joking, but I'm sure I'll offend someone out there. exasperated sigh Anything said here is not meant to offend

I love all the characters in this story...well except Liz. Meyers/Hellboy 4 eva. But in true parody style, I have made them a tad OOC. Harry is a bit gossipy and vulgar. Robin uses the word swear to much. Reminds me of a damsel in distress, just a tad. But feel lucky I didn't use the 'Holy Moley Batman, that's raunchy' line I had in the skeleton. (The original Robin was such a friggin' dork-wad.) And Danny is kind of clueless. But that might be right on target. Also Pinky is probably stereotypical, but she wanted to be that way so I gave in.

There is mention of another author in this story, Darthelwig. The mention of the other author is because I love their fics on extreme levels. You should go read them, they rock. I hope I won't get killed for this, but it fit so well in the story. I wrote this story on a high I got from orange juice and salmon cream cheese, so it's crazy. This story was revised by Desiree aka Momentary Dead King. It is dedicated to her because she is my BFF, is the only reason I ever finish anything, is a rocking author, and is all around awesome. Go read her stuff too. There aren't any in my fandoms and I still love them. This is the longest thing I've ever written before a story. I also blame the orange juice and salmon cream cheese for that. **Also, because I'm tired of the lack of reviews I'm making a promise. Anyone that reviews will get one of their fics reviewed back. _Even if I've never read your fandom. _I'm that desperate. **Thank you very much. Salmon cream cheese 4 life. Nony

Danny heard a chime ring above his head as he entered "The Grinder". He had heard about the coffee house after spending an afternoon in a chaptered adventure fanfic with a few X-Men. "The Grinder" was quickly becoming a popular hang out for the younger fandom characters. It was a place for lots of teens to mingle. As Danny made his way into the shop he noticed two dark haired teens sitting at one of the back tables. Going over he was greeted warmly by the boy wonders.

"Oh Danny, How are you" Harry leaning forward and planting a kiss on Danny's cheek.

"Fine, thanks."

Robin slid his chair over allowing Danny to pull up a seat between the two. Danny sat and took a moment to look around. The walls showed a smoky red brick facing. The surfaces gleamed up at the customers invited them to look at the shiny metal. The whole effect gave the feeling of being inside and outside at the same time. It was a pretty big place but the tables were still cramped close to provide maximum seating. Not only was it a fire hazzard it also allowed no privacy. But the boys didn't really care about being overheard they never talked about anything they felt someone wouldn't know anyway. Danny noticed a young lady sporting a white apron and a note pad coming over to the table.

As they locked eyes she smiled, "Hey there, Danny, what'll ya be havin' today?" she drawled out.

Since when did you get a waitress job here, Pinky?" Danny replied a bit shocked, "I thought you had a job being muse for Anonymiss."

"She kicked me out after 'Concerned for Mankinds Loss' said somethin' 'bout headin' in a _new direction_, needin' humor in her life."

"Oh, that's just awful." Robin said with a look of disgust on his face.

"She should know by now she's shit at comedy." Harry dead-panned picking up the frappuccino he had ordered before Danny's arrival.

"She'll come crawlin' back ta me after a few bad reviews." Pinky growled, "But fer now I gotta job ta do." She gave Danny a distressed look, which made Danny feel rather uncomfortable.

"Oh...um...let me have a French Vanilla Latte" he said as Pinky looked down at Robin's empty cup.

"Ya wanna refill?"

"Sure." the ex-batboy responded. Robin let out a sigh as Pinky walked away.

"I'm glad Anon's staying away from the heavy stuff. I heard she was trying to find inspiration in the Teen Titans fandom a while back." Robin shuddered a bit and continued, "It's bad enough I just came out of a crossover in the anime section. I swear it's like they have no shame." He wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep away the memories.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about being crossed into an Anne Rice story." Harry said lifting up his frap then muttering "The depravity..." into his cup.

"I just got back from a smuffy fic with Vlad Plasmius. I think they want me to have permant psychological damage." Danny said dryly.

Pinky approached the table again and handed the boys their mugs. Then she quickly went over to the other corner of the shop to two rather odd looking boys making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey! This izza public place. Save it fer a Darthelwig fic." Pinky shouted. Edd sprang away from Eddy with an embarrassed blush on his face. Danny giggled and took a few sips of his latte. He sighed as his tension started to melt away.

"I wish I had it so easy" Robin stated with a pout drawing them back into the conversation, "I miss the days with Batman. Slade is such a sadist."

"Oh, please" Harry snarked, "At least your partners are limited while I have to deal with Severus, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Draco, need I go on. My arse should have a welcome mat on it by now."

Robin and Danny paled a bit by his blunt statement. With Robin recovering quickly, he looked towards Harry and continued the conversation.

"I heard that they paired Lazlo with Scout Master Lumpus" Robin stated, trying to draw the topic away from themselves.

"It's true. He's been twitching and muttering about marshmallows for days." Danny said finally breaking out of the thoughts he had fallen into a moment before.

"Whoa, took it that badly did he?" Harry said while draining the last bit of his cup.

"Yeah." Danny responded, "He's no Sponge Bob Square Pants. That boy is a freak. He actually gave up his break for a quick PWP with Squidward."

Robin looked thoroughly put off from his coffee after that revelation. Setting down the cup, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is it with the student/mentor thing? I swear it must be in every section."

"I hear it's the worst in the movie section." Danny responded.

"You heard right." Harry said giving a defeated look to Danny. "Be thankful you're a cartoon and aren't being put into crossovers in that section."

Danny gave him a confused look. "But you're in the book section, aren't you?"

"I have a movie-verse." Harry explained, "Merlin, Damn that Radcliffe boy!" Harry exclaimed to the sky.

"Boy, we have it bad" Robin said, looking dejectedly at Harry and Danny.

Standing up from a neighboring table, Liz Sherman and Belle leaned in towards the boys.

"Hey, at least you get to screw people." Liz stated curtly.

Belle let out an evil giggle that made them wonder if she was as upset about it as Liz an dthe pair walked out, leaving three flabbergasted boy toys in their wake.

And so it ends. HA HA HA HA HA HA. Hope you enjoyed it. Nony.


End file.
